Whats going on!
by Jiya Minamoto
Summary: Inuyasha and his brother go out to fight. They run into a witch, and she turns Inuyasha into a cat! Now Sesshomaru has to protect him, and if Inuyasha dies, he does. What'll happen to the brothers? Will they live together? Or will they hate eachother? How


I wish I owned Inuyasha...I love Lord Sesshomaru, and Lord Inuyasha...  
  
A simple request. Well in a way. My friend Kikuyu said, quote" Write the Inuyasha Sesshomaru yaoi and you got me hooked" Un quote...So! Here it is, a romance/Humor story...even if they are two brothers^_-;;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~^_~  
  
" Stupid...son...of..a...." Inuyasha had just run into his brother, Sesshomaru. It was the third day in a row. "What now????" Inuyasha was sick of it. Each time insults. And he new that day wouldn't be differant.  
  
"Little brother... Wheres your mortal wench of a friend, Kikyo?" Sesshomaru asked, simply to get on his nerves. Inuyasha seemed to boil with anger.  
  
"She's dead!! And you know that!! Now. Did you just come to insult me, or do you want the Tetsusaiga?! 'Cuss you could always try to approach Kaede. You know, I don't have it. Besides, you couldn't use it. Even if you wanted too!!!" Inuyasha informed him. Sesshomaru knew why he was being care- full of him.  
  
"Heh...Find the jewle?" Sesshomaru was toying with him.  
  
" Yeah, so what?! I ate it... What about it?!" Inuyasha spat to his brother.  
  
" Your..a human? I thought you wanted to become a full demon! Instead you chose to be human??" Your even more worth-less than I thought..." Sesshomaru was right. Inuyasha had chossen to be human. Human in order to be around the vilage more.  
  
" Oh, Sesshomaru...You wouldn't know why I chose to be human. You don't know love. Do you??" Inuyasha tanted him.  
  
"Feh!" Sesshomaru was sick of Inuyasha. " Toorrow. I will fight you. And kill you."  
  
" What??" Inuyasha was surprised at that.  
  
" Good-bye, brother." Sesshomaru left, quickly, jumping through the trees.  
  
"Ah, fuck!" Inuyasha said. He knew what he had to do. He had to go to a wizard.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Later on, Inuyasha found himself in a weird hut.  
  
"Hey! Wake up!!" Inuyasha said feirsly.  
  
"Hmm? Inuyasha! What are you doing here?!" Miroku came in from the back door.(A.N: Kikuyu, you know who it is^_*)  
  
"Miroku??" Inuyasha asked. He hadn't seen Miroku for ever, and now he knows why.  
  
" Heh, Its my job..." Miroku explained. "Want me to get him up for you?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha sat down.  
  
"Wake up!" Miroku kicked the wizard, whom blocked.  
  
"What?!" He asked, sitting up. He had long silver-ish hair.  
  
"Hey, Wizard!" Inuyasha called. Wizard wasn't his name, but thats what he went by. Only about three people(including himself.) in this world knew his real name.  
  
" Oh, Inu yasha! Long-time-no-see!" Wizard said. "Hows your daughter, Kei?"He asked. Inuyasha had a daughter before turning human, on accident with Kagome.  
  
"She's fine. Now, I need your help. I need you to turn me back into a half demon! Its very important." Inuyasha said standing up.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked.  
  
"But I thought you wanted to be a human..." He asked.  
  
"Yes, but now, my brother wants to fight me..." Inuyasha started to explain.  
  
"Right... Drink this...But any more wizarding put on you, and it'll have-" Inuyasha was out the door aready. He obviosly didnt hear him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next day came sooner than expected, for Inuyasha. He was a half- demon again, and had the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Feh. Sesshomaru wont be able to kill me now...!" Inuyasha muttered to himself. He had been training all day, considering he hadn't fought for about a year...  
  
"So, brother. Decide you wanted to be half-demon again?" Sesshomaru was standing right behind him.  
  
After a while of fighting, They had found they had wondered into a weird meadow.  
  
"Hmph...I don't like this place..." Inuyasha murmered.  
  
"Hey! You! Get off'a my lawn!!" A weird old lady came out of a weird run-down house.  
  
"Back-off, Wench!!" Sesshomaru spat at the lady.  
  
"Yeah! This is none of your buisness!!" Inuyasha said. But then he heard his brother snicker.  
  
"Heh...looks like your spell's wearing off!!" It was true. Inuyasha was turning back to a mortal!  
  
"What? That...no good..." Inuyasha sneered towards the wizards house.  
  
"Your not listening, eh?" She then murmered a few words, and wind swept around Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. "You, the one that had the dog ears. You will turn into a cat! And you, with the elf ears, you will have to protect the cat. If he dies, you die!!" The lady laghed, as Inuyasha turned into a cat.  
  
"Hey!! Thats not fair!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"What?? I have to protect you?? You have claws. Protect yourself!!"  
  
"I do?" Inuyasha looked at his paw. He was a silver, de-clawed, cat. That didn't fit. He left towards the village.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
He finaly got there, at the latest, eight o'clock at night. He was exausted.  
  
"Hey, whats up?" He said, sitting down next to Sango.  
  
"I-Inuyasha? Is that you?" Sango looked horrified.  
  
"Yep...Why?" He asked.  
  
"You...look...so...ADORABLE!!!" Sango hugged him.  
  
"S-S-Sango!!" He choked out. "P-please...I...c-cant...breath!!" He said. Sango let go.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
Mean-while, at the same time, Inuyasha walked into Kaede's Hut, Sesshomaru had sat down in a cave, he had found earlyer.  
  
"Damb....I wond-" He was cut off by a sudden feeling of being choked. Finally, it stopped. "What the hell?" He asked himself.  
  
"Whats wrong, M'lord?" Jaken was there. He had told Jaken to wait for him there.  
  
"N-nothing...Get out'a my face." He told his hench-man.  
  
"Yes, M'lord..." Jaken sulked off to another aria of the cave.  
  
"I wonder..." He said to himself. "Jaken! I'm going to take a walk... tay here." he got up.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
  
"Inuyasha! Where are you going?!" Inuyasha was being chassed by Sango.  
  
"Out! Go away!!" He told her, slipping into the forest.  
  
"Finally..." He said, sitting down on a rock, after he had excaped Sango.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. I've been looking for a cat like you!" A weird human was starding behind him.  
  
"Hey!! Lemme go!!" He said, as the human picked him up, by the back of the neck. He tryed to scratch the man, but had no nails...  
  
"Whats wong? Wittle witty cant excape?" The man taunted. Inuyasha tryed to bite him, but only running a thin cut own his arm. "Why you little!1" The man drew a sword, and cut part of Inuyasha's leg. But Inuyasha moved, causing the knife to just cut some hair.  
  
"What?? "A voice came from behind the bushed.  
  
"Hmm?" The man and Inuyasha looked up. There, was Sesshomaru, holding the Tetsusaiga.  
  
"S-Sesshomaru!!" The man stuttered.  
  
" Ugn..." He hit the man on the head with the rusted old sword. With that, the mans head was cut in half, and his sword cutting Inuyasha's stomach, so there was a fine line deep in his stomach. That same line appeared in Sesshomaru's own stomach.  
  
"Uh...uh...uh..." Inuyasha's breathing was hard.  
  
"Hm?" Sesshomaru picked him up. " Damn it!!" He said. Inuyasha slowly blacked out.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Huh? Where?What?" Inuyasha woke up. He was warm. Thats all he knew. He was in a black area, and a red-ish white cloth was around him. There was also a warm figure next to him. 'I wunder who I got stuck with. I know Sesshomaru wouldn't even think twice before leaving me there to die...' He thought as he went towards the top of the thing on top of him. He figured it was a sleeping bag he was in, for there was a opening ahead of him. Finally he was out. And who does he see next to him? Sesshomaru. "S-Sesshomaru??" He said, accidentally to load, 'cuss he woke up the sleeping demon.  
  
"Oh. So your finally up... "Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Whats going on?? I'm havinfg a nightmare! Thats all!!" He said.  
  
"Yeah? Believe what you want." Sesshomaru got out of the sleeping bag, and yawned. It was a beutifull day out.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru. Can we kill him now?" Jaken asked. He was holding the staff of heads.  
  
"No, Jaken. I told you. We can't kill him...Not while he's a cat, anyways..." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha, who was struggling with the sleeping bag, which was dropped on him. The sight of him caused Sesshomaru to lagh. Not his " Becarefull, I'm dangerous" Laugh. But a...sweeter laugh.(A.N: Since when can Sesshomaru be sweet??@.@)  
  
Inuyasha finally got at least half his body out of the thing. He was laying down, exhausted. He looked more adorable then anything Sesshomaru has ever seen, or killed. He layed there, looking at Sesshomaru, as if he where to say, "Where ya going?"  
  
" Inuyasha. I'm going out to eat. are you coming?" He asked the still- half-asleep cat.  
  
" Yeah. Sure. But this thing just tirred me out...I cant move..." Inuyasha told his brother. Sesshomaru had to snicker at that, as he picked up the silver animal.  
  
" L-Lord Sesshomaru!! W-What about me?" Jaken asked, a little afraid.  
  
"Hmmm...I don't think I need you any more..." Sesshomaru said, stiking his hand up towards the cowaring toad. He had Inuyasha in his other hand. More like his arm.  
  
" Wait!! M'lor-" He was cut off by a blast of poison, hitting him, and killing him.  
  
" Lets go." Sesshomaru said.  
  
" Hey!! The Tetsusaiga!! Why do you have it? You cant use it. All you do is kill." Inuyasha stated.  
  
" We-ell. You are mortal. If it protects mortals, I might need it someday.  
  
" You mean?" Inuyasha asked. He had never seen this side of Sesshomaru. At least not since they  
  
learnd the differance between, Full-demon, and Half-demon, anyway. As they left the cave they where in, Inuyasha asked," Sesshomaru, how long have I been sleeping?"  
  
" Fifty years." Sesshomaru teased. Inuyasha could tell that he was still teasing him, on being shot to a tree by a human.  
  
"Hey!! Thats not funny!!" Inuyasha said, swatting the side of his face, with a paw. It was chilly outside, for it was the middle of Fall.  
  
" You where sleeping for five days." Sesshomaru told him.  
  
" Oh...Wow...I bet The others are worried sick..." Inuyasha said, obviosly missing the others.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" A familiar voice rang through the forest.  
  
"Thats Kagome!!" He said, his ears perking up, with his attitude.  
  
" Go, tell her you'll be away for a while, and then come back." Sesshomaru said, putting him down on the ground.  
  
" Okay..." Inuyasha ran off to tell Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha was back, and announced he was there.  
  
" That was short." He said, picking up Inuyasha, and putting him behind the ears. Inuyasha, unconscously, purred.  
  
" Hmm?" Sesshomaru started to laugh at the pathetic sound.  
  
Soon, they got to the resturant, and sat down.  
  
" Hello!! What can we get you...and...your...cat...? " The human waiter was starring at Inuyasha, who was sitting on the counter, reading the menu. 'I'm sorry sir. We don't allow cats in our resturant. There is a Petco next door." The man said. Still starring at the cat.  
  
'Man, this is even more like Kagome's time then ever...' Thought Inuyasha.  
  
"Petco? Nevermind..." Sesshomaru got up, and grabbed Inuyasha, and Walked out the door.  
  
" Wait. Sire! Do you want something?" The man asked.  
  
" Yes. To kill you. But I don't feel like it right now..." Sesshomaru said.  
  
" Lazy, are we?" Inuyasha teased, when they where out of the hut.  
  
" Who knows... Do you perfer, kibbles, or milk?" Sesshomaru asked him.  
  
" Ha, ha!! Verry funny!" Inuyasha said, sarcastically.  
  
" Well. If it isn't, Sesshomaru??" Sesshomaru turned around, to find Sango there.  
  
" S-Sango??" Inuyasha asked.  
  
" Whats going on here?? Sesshomaru!! Give me Inuyasha!!" Sango said.  
  
" Why?" Sesshomaru asked, coldly.  
  
" At least put him down, and let him go!! What do you you need him for??" Sango said.  
  
" Thats none of your buissness!!" Sesshomaru said, putting Inuyasha down.  
  
" Good. Inuyasha. Come here." To Sango's surprise, Inuyasha stayed at Sesshomaru's feet.  
  
" Sango. I'm staying with Sesshomaru now. Okay?" Inuyasha informed her.  
  
" No! Not okay!!" She said lunging for Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru got there first.  
  
" Sesshomaru!! Give Inu-sama back!"  
  
" No." Sesshomaru said simply.  
  
" Well, if your going to keep him, please dont kill him..." Sango said, getting up, and leaving.  
  
" Wow...They realy care for you...don't they?" He asked Inuyasha.  
  
" Yes. Thats what friends do... " he explained.  
  
" Oh..." Sesshomaru said meekly.  
  
" Hey. I think Jaken thought of you of a friend, and a master at the same time..." Inuyasha said, making Sesshomaru wish slightly that he didn't kill him.  
  
" Yes... He did seem to care whether I lived or died. But I think he was just scarred of dieing. Remember, when you first got the Tetsusaiga? When you beat me, all he did is say things like, " How could you lose??" and " You've gotten to week!!" I ignorred him, knowing he would stop, someday." Sesshomaru said.  
  
" Oh. So you don't think he wanted to be friends?"  
  
" No. Why?" He asked.  
  
" Just wandering..." Inuyasha said.  
  
" Okay... We better get back to the forest, before another of your friends come." Sesshomaru said, walking towards the forest.  
  
" I'm hungrey..." Inuyasha complained.  
  
" So am I, brother. So am I..."Sesshomaru told the small cat.  
  
" Hmm? At least you've eaten in the past five days..." Inuyasha argued.  
  
" No. I actually havent." Seshomaru told him.  
  
" Why not?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
" Been to busy, taking care of you. You don't let people touch you in your sleep." Sesshomaru clearified.  
  
" Oh...Umm...Thanks..." Inuyasha was used to thanking people, but not his brother.  
  
" Hmph...you heard the witch. If you die, I die." Sesshomaru told the neko.  
  
" Now, you sound a little like Jaken." Inuyasha grinned, sorta.  
  
" Oh, do I?" Sesshomaru joked. " Is that bad?"  
  
" Well, If you actually want to make friends... yes." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
" Like I need friends."  
  
" Everybody needs friends!!...Oh, great!! Now I sound like shippou..."  
  
" Heh...Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said. His voice a little shaky.  
  
" What?" Inuyasha's tail brushed Sesshomaru to sneeze. Inuyasha laughed.  
  
" I'm...sorry. For everything. Includding hurting the mor-Kagome..." He said.  
  
" Sesshomaru... Look. I don't mind any more. All Kagome's done since we had Kei, is yell at me. I wish you would'a killed her. Wait...Se-" He was cut off, as Sesshomaru started scratching the back of his ears, and him puring.  
  
" Hay. Wait here." Sesshomaru put Inuyasha down, and jumped into the air. When he came down, about three birds, without their heads fell near him.  
  
" Wow... I never noticed how easy it was to kill, when your evil..." Inuyasha murmered. Sesshomaru just laughed.  
  
" Of coarse. When your evil, thats what you do. Kill. Do you mind walking? I need to carry these things... And theres gunna be blood every where."  
  
" Sure..."  
  
' Wow...Does he actually care? I think... I'll ask...' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
" Hey, neko-baka! Lets go!"  
  
" Hey. Watch it!!" He said.  
  
" Why? What are you gunna do? Paw me to death?" Sesshomaru teased.  
  
' Maybe later...' Inuyasha thought. 'Yeah...I'll ask him later...'  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
Later came quite quickly for Inuyasha. They got to the cave about an hour later. Sesshomaru had gotten some more food, and as they sat Inuyasha sat down in the cave, Sesshomaru started a fire.  
  
" Here. Take it." Sesshomaru held out a dead bird that Inuyasha took. Inuyasha layed down, the bird in front of him, and him taking small cat bites. Sesshomaru sat down next to him. He was eating the deer he cought.  
  
" Sesshomaru, I have a question..." Inuyasha asked.  
  
" What?" Sesshomaru didn't like to be bothered when eating.  
  
" I was wandering. Do you wanna be friends? I mean, we haven't realy talked and been nice to eachother, like today since, mom died..." Inuyasha had a depressed tone in his voice.  
  
" Hmm? You wanna be friends, with me?" Sesshomaru asked. "I'll think about it..." He said, getting up, and getting into the sleepping bag.  
  
" Okay..." Inuyasha said, sounding even more depressed, cause he new that if his brother thought to much about something, the more he hated the idea.... He finally finished eating, and crawled into the sleeping bag with Sesshomaru.  
  
" Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hn?" Inuyasha was to tired to say anything.  
  
" Ya still wanna be friends?" Inuyasha perked up his head, and looked at Sesshomaru. His tail wagging. He nodded for an answer. "Good. I smell snow..." He frowned.  
  
" So? What about snow?" Inuyasha asked half asleep.  
  
" Heh...Go to sleep..." Sesshomaru laughed.  
  
" Okay..." Inuyasha grumbles, as he slowly drifts off to sleep.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
" Ung..." Inuyasha woke up. He was cold. It was freezing. It was later that night, probably around ten. " Man...Its cold...." He started going the way he was facing, still half asleep, not noticing the temperature change. He made his way to the top of the sleeping bag. As he pocked his head through, he felt the chill. It went from his nose down to his toes. He shivered, ducking back down into the bag. 'Wh-why is it s-so c- c-cold...?' He thought. Then he noticed Sesshomaru. Panic went through his body.  
  
"Heh, heh. Idiot." A hand reached in, and grabbed him. He was scarred, but noticed when Sesshomaru pet him. Sesshomaru was sitting in front of a fire.  
  
"S-s-s-sesshomaru...?" He said, obviosly freezing.  
  
"How long have you been up?"  
  
"Since about two minutes before now...mabe three."  
  
"Oh...I hope me getting out of bed didn't wake you."  
  
" Hmm? Nah..I don't think so." Inuyasha yawned.  
  
" Lets get back to bed..." Sesshomaru says, crawling into the sleeping bag. "Fuck...its colder than I thought."  
  
" Now try being a cat..." Inuyasha murmered.  
  
" I get the point. Your cold..." Sesshomaru acknowledged.  
  
" U-under statement..." Inuyasha stuttered. "Freezing..."  
  
" Hmm...i have an idea... Not one I really like, but it'll keep us alive..." Sesshomaru seemed almost ashamed of himself.  
  
" Well, what is it??" Inuyasha asked, impationtly, considering he had a feeling that he would be a cat-sicle in the morning.  
  
" Well, if I where to..." He murmered. " P-put my arm around you, and if we were closs..." He stopped himself, and looked at Inuyasha who, he could tell, was thinking.  
  
" Fuck...Do it! I'm frozen here...!" He said, getting up, and walking the two, or three centimeters that where there. Sesshomaru, put his arm around Inuyasha, and Inuyasha found himself, snuggling into Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru was laying on his side, but couldn't get to sleep.  
  
" Feh...I wonder why I can't sleep... This neko-yasha-chibi is fast asleep..." Sesshomaru mumbled.  
  
" Oh. Realy?" Inuyasha pocked half his body out of the blanket.  
  
" So. Can you sleep?" Sesshomaru asked his new found friend.  
  
" Nah... To cold..." He replied.  
  
" Heh. Inuyasha...I wanna ask you something... but its kinda...embarassing... Your the only one I can trust..." Sesshomaru, seemed to blush.  
  
" Well. What is it?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru decided to lay on his back, so Inuyasha crawled on his chest.  
  
" Well... I think...I'm in love...I mean...really in love..." He explained.  
  
" Good for you. Who's the lucky girl?" Inuyasha asked as if it wern't a big deal.  
  
" Thats not the point... I don't think...the person I love, loves me..." He told Inuyasha.  
  
" Oh... I know how you feel... It was the same way with me and Kikyo, and Kagome..." Inuyasha said, gloomily.  
  
" But you had a kid with Kagome...?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
" Yeah... Kei... She takes after me. Or so I'm told. Kagome never lets me see her... Kagome hates me now..." Inuyasha told his brothr.  
  
" Inuyasha...Do you love anyone else?" Sesshomaru asked, unconciosly.  
  
" Yes.... Why?" Inuyasha seemed suspisios.  
  
" No reason. Go to sleep..." Sesshomaru said, putting his hand on the cat.  
  
" Okay..." Inuyasha clossed his eyes, and pretended to be asleep.  
  
" Oh...Inuyasha...I wish I could tell it to your face...Even if you think its weird, because we're brothers. But we're not... I could change all that... We're not brothers...We are only but step-brothers...Oh...I wish you would feel the same about me." Sesshomaru whispered to the fake sleeping Inuyasha. " I wish I could tell you...to your face, while your awake...I love you..." Sesshomaru hardly said the last part. Inuyasha could have sworn, his heart stopped. Inuyasha heaved a sigh. He felt Sesshomaru freeze. He stopped breathing, and didnt move. At all.  
  
" S-Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha poked his head through the blanket.  
  
" Y-ou heard the whole thing...didn't you...?" Sesshomaru was paler than normal. Inuyasha licked his face. Breath. Breath!" Inuyasha teased his brother.  
  
" Huh?" He started breathing again." Doesn't it bother you?" Sesshomaru asked, not really thinking of what would happen, if it did bother him.  
  
" No...Sesshomaru...I love you..." Inuyasha told him.  
  
" W-what?" He said, accidentally turning on his side, causing Inuyasha to slide over too.  
  
" Sesshomaru...I used to be affraid to show it...but now I'm not..." Inuyasha told him, as soon as he could find the way out of the bag again.  
  
" Well...looks like we're too late... we can't be together, by nature..." He told Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
" I know... But we can still...live together. I mean...what choice do we have?" Inuyasha said, looking up at his lover, brother, and friend. " were you seriose, about us being step brothers?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
" Yes, Inu-san...I was." Inuyasha was laying on his side, lazily. Sesshomaru right next to him. He had his arm around Inuyasha, Inuyasha's little head, below the blanket.  
  
" Lets get some sleep..." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru where feeling quite tired.  
  
" Yes... We'll talk in the mor-" He was interupted by a familiar voice.  
  
" M'lord! How could you?!" Jaken was standing in the door way of the cave, looking as though he had been walking a lot.  
  
" Jaken?! Didn't Sesshomaru-san kill you?" Inuyasha looked above the covers.  
  
" Jaken... You have no say in this." Sesshomaru told his old henchman.  
  
" But, Lord..." Jaken had tears in his eyes. "Arn't you sorry for trying to kill me?" Jaken asked. Suddenly,the wind seemed to pick up, and it got colder, causing Sesshomaru to hold his Chibi tighter.  
  
" M'lord.. Its so cold...arn't you affraid to catch death?" Jaken asked.  
  
" Jaken. Leave now. Or I might actually kill you this time!!" Sesshomaru glarred at Jaken.  
  
" Y-Yes!!" Jaken left, quickly.  
  
" Now...Sleep?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
" That sounds nice..." Inuyasha cuddled deeper into Sesshomaru. For, thats what kittens do. They soon fell asleep, Inuyasha in Sesshomaru's arms.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next morning, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha woke up to find. Instead of Inuyasha being a cat, he was a human. Somehow, the curse had disapeared...  
  
" Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, the still asleep form.  
  
" Mmmph..." Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. As he sat up, he noticed, he could sit cross legged again!!" I'm...human?" He asked himself.  
  
" Yes... But that means..." Sesshomaru seemed happy.  
  
" We can actually live together..." Inuyasha said. He was still half asleep, so it seemed un-enthuseastc.  
  
" Wow. Joy!" A voice came from the cave enterance. " Reconize me?" The lady standing there, was the witch from earlyer. " All it takes for that spell to wear off, was for you to find love. True love. Now...Inuyasha. Would you like to be full-demon, so you could live forever with your love?" The witch asked.  
  
" Yeah!!" Inuyasha said, his heart practically laughing with joy. Soon enough, Inuyasha had his ears back, but was full demon.  
  
" Heh...Inu-chan? Next time we argue over this sword, wack me over the head with it... not trnsformed of coarse... but please. Wack me as hard as you can..." Sesshomaru said. " I don't want anything to do with the thing."  
  
" Okay" Inuyasha was too happy to care that the witch had disapeared, and his friends where waiting right outside the cave.  
  
"INUYASH!!" Kagome nearly screamed. She was crying. Inuyasha turned around. "SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha was in a hole ten feet deep.  
  
" Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru seemed to be the only one who carred for him.  
  
" What was that for??" Inuyasha asked, as soon as Sesshomaru helped him out of the hole.  
  
" You know... How dare you leave me for your brother?! You know what I think?! I think that you demon dogs are a pile of shit, ready to be put in the trash!!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.  
  
" So what?? I dont care what you think!! Right now. All I want is for you to stop yelling at me for once!! Ever since we had Kei, you've yelled at me!! You tell me to come visit her, but every time I try, you tell me no!! Well, thats why I left you in the first place!! Miroku... Can you do me a huge favore, and remove this wench from my face."Inuyasha asked Miroku, who did, as he put Kagome over by Sango, he came back.  
  
"Inuyasha. How did " I need to become a half demon so I could Kill Sesshomaru" turn into " I love him and theres nothing you ca do about it!"?" Miroku asked.  
  
" I dunno. It just did..." Inuyasha said, leaning into Sesshomaru, who wrapped his arms around Inuyasha. "Miroku...please say you accept this..." Inuyasha pead.  
  
" Fine. I accept it. But I dont think anyone else will..."  
  
"Thank you..." Sesshomaru murmered.  
  
" Ya'know...I think Kagome still loves you..." Miroku said, looking over at Kagome, who was crying, as Sango rubbed her back to confort her.  
  
" Calm down Kagome... Don't worry....All guys are jerks!!" Sango conforted.  
  
" HEY! WATCH IT!!" Miroku and Shippou were towering over Sango.  
  
" Okay... Most guys are jerks..." She said, to calm the two boys down.  
  
" Hmph...I don't care anymore... She can cry her eyes out, for all I care!!" Inuyasha told Miroku, obviosly Kagome heard him, for she let out a huge,  
  
"*SOB!* Inuyasha!! Your such a..." She was trailed out by sobs. "Son of a BITCH!!!!" She screamed, meaning it literal.  
  
" DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU?!?!?!?!?" Inuyasha barked back, getting out of Sesshomaru's arms.  
  
" Hmph....I dare you!! Your mother's a bitch!!! Oh wait!! WAS a bitch!! She's DEAD!! I forgot!" She had Inuyasha nearly too tears.  
  
" K-Kagome... All those times... I protected you... All those times! For nothing" Inuyasha was silently crying.  
  
" Mommy!! I found you!!" A young voice came from behind a bush. "AH!!!" The voice suddenly screamed.  
  
" KEI!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
" What??" Inuyasha bound into the forest.  
  
" Kei..." He had found her. But it wasn't a verry pretty site. " Kei..." He repeated. He slowly picked up the younge girls body, but beside her, a demon was cut in half.  
  
" D-daddy..?" She asked, as she opened her eyes.  
  
" Yes, Kei...Its me... Tell me. How does Mommy treat you?" He asked. Everyone else was too far away to hear anything.  
  
" I dunno... She always tells me to stay away from the well, and whenever I ask her about it, she hits me..." The young girl had Black hair, down to her waist, small black dog ears. She looked as if people could call her Chibi-Inuyasha. (A.N: I think that was right...-_-)  
  
" What?? How would you like to live with me and Sesshomaru...?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
" Isn't Sesshomaru your evil brother?" She asked.  
  
" No....He's not that bad really....He'll like you. Your a half Demon. A half demon. Right?"  
  
" Yeah... Why?"  
  
" No reason..." Inuyasha was walking back towards the others. " How do you feel about death?" Inuyasha had a strait face on, one that he only has on when he tryes to hide how mad he is.  
  
" I think death...is really cool. But Mommy says that thats a bad thing..."  
  
" Forget what she says. Forget her all together. Would you like her existence to disapear altogether?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
" Yes!! That would be so cool!!" She perked up. The wouns the demon gave her earlyer, healling.  
  
" And you can put your ears up.... People around here are used to demons..." Inuyasha told his daughter, who was hidding her ears.  
  
" Wow.... I like your ears too daddy!!" She said, trying to touch his ears.  
  
" Don't touch. They're sencitive..."  
  
" Oh....okay."  
  
" Kei!!" Kagome rushed over to grab her daughter, as soon as they got back. " Inuyasha, give me Kei..." Kagome said, as Inuyasha walked right by her.  
  
" Kei... Go play with uncle Miroku... okay?" Inuyasha said, handing Kei to Miroku.(A.N: Lol....Miroku? How old is he when Kei's 18? If he's about 15 now....and Kei's 5...LOLOLOLOL Sorry other people that are not Kikuyu....) " Kagome!! What you do to her....thats worse than Sesshomaru!!" Inuyasha said. " Sesshomaru used to be that is!!" He was too used to cussing his brother out.  
  
" What?? What the hell do you mean?? And I still think your a son of a bitch!!" She told him. Inuyasha pulled a hand up, ready to kill Kagome, but Sesshomaru stopped him.  
  
" Huh...? Sesshomaru??" He thought of Sesshomaru to be the last person to stop him. The others where all out with Kei. Inuyasha nodded, knowing why, and relaxed. " Fine." Sesshomaru went in front of Kagome. Kagome screamed, and in a flash of green light, Kagome was gone. Inuyasha didn't even seem to care.  
  
" Whats going on here? Did ye, Sesshomaru kill Kagome? And ye Inuyasha let him?" Kaede had come.  
  
" Yeah? So what??" Inuyasha had the attitude he had fifty-somethin years ago.  
  
" You do know, Kikyo's soul was in her. Right?" Kaede asked.  
  
" I don't care any more!! Not for the village, not for Kikyo, not for anything, but Sesshomaru, and Kei. The others are still my friends, even if they don't want to be. I care for them still, but I don't care for any other mortals!!"  
  
" Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru could sence the depression coing. " Its getting late..." They had fought all day, for now it was around ten at night. Inuyasha could hear Kagome yelling at him to put Kei to sleep. Then, suddenly, a weird semi-transparent picture of Kagome appeared.  
  
" Inuyasha!! I hope your happy!! Now. Its WAAAYYYYYY past Kei's bed- time!!" Inuyasha ignored her, and got Kei.  
  
" Daddy do I have to go to bed now? I'm not tirred..." Kei asked. Inuyasha could tell, that he was the only one to see Kagome, so he said,  
  
" No. But we have to go home... Can you at least try to sleep? If your can't, then read or something..." Inuyasha said. " I'll tell you what, wake me up at five tomorrow, and I'll train you, so you can protect yourself from other demons. okay?"  
  
" Okay!!" She said, and beat him in a race, he walked in to the cave. She went imediatly to an area, that had been broken into the cave, as if a room. So, the cave was more like a house, considering the many rooms.  
  
" Unnn...." Inuyasha slipped into bed with Sesshomaru.  
  
" Heh. You sound depressed..." Sesshomaru informed him. " I know the exact cure for depression..."  
  
" I'm more annoyed then depressed... Kagome came back to haunt me, and no one else can see her..." Inuyasha reported.  
  
" Okay... Do you want me to relieve you of your depression...?" Sesshomaru asked, a small smile on his face.  
  
" Hmm?" Inuyasha asked. " Sure..." He didn't notice the smile on Sesshomaru's face.  
  
" Heh....you sure...?" His smile turned too pure evil.  
  
" Whats with the grin...?" Inuyasha was un-easy when he saw his love.  
  
" Hmph... thats for me to know, and for you to find out." He pulled Inuyasha's shirt off, showing his bear chest. He then sat on top of Inuyasha.  
  
" Sesshomaru....... Are you trying too-" Sesshomaru had pressed his lips against Inuyasha's.  
  
" Inu-san. Just sit tight. I'll help you. Okay?" Sesshomaru had pulled away from him, and looked into his eyes.  
  
" O-okay..." Inuyasha felt as if he where in a transe, and as Sesshomaru kissed him again, he found himself kissing back. Not only that, but when he felt Sesshomaru's warm tounge run across his lips, he opened his mouth, welcoming in the warm specimen. Inuyasha had drifted off, and was too deep in pleasure too notice when Sesshomaru pulled his pants off, revealing his manhood.  
  
Inuyasha felt himself groan as Sesshomaru's hand wrapped around Inuyasha. Suddenly, Sesshomaru pulled away from Inuyasha, and brought his mouth down over Inu-san's manhood, and started sucking. Inuyasha groaned wants again.This was all to pleaserable for him.  
  
" Whats...going on here?" Kagome came in. When she saw what was happening, she screamed. She screamed so load that Sesshomaru heard it. Sesshomaru looked up.  
  
" Damn it....doesn't anyone know what privacy is?" He threw a rock at Kagome, which some-how hit her. The rock hit her, and she became visible, biting her lower lip.  
  
" Dead...can't come back too solid...." Sesshomaru said, standing up. He walked over to her, and killed her himself.  
  
As he walked back from where he was, he laid down ontop of Inuyasha. Inuyasha groaned. Sesshomaru took this to an advantige, and started kissing Inuyasha, his toung inside the younger demon's mouth.  
  
After a few seconds, he removed his own clothes. Sesshomaru goaned this time as they're hips grinded together.  
  
" S-sesshomaru......." Inuyasha chocked out, trying to get air. Suddenly, from a far off distance, they hear a gun-shot. They ignore it thinking it was too far away to consern him, untill, " ouch!" Inuyasha cclutched his side.  
  
" Whats wrong? What happened?" Sesshomaru imediatly got off, and moved to hisside, waiting for him to remover his hand.  
  
" Unn..." Inuyasha groaned a groan of pure pain. Sesshomaru was sure of it. He had heard it many times before. As Inuyasha slowly emoved his hand, Sesshomaru saw it. Through the blood, a bulet was there.  
  
Sesshomaru quickly dressed them, Inuyasha only in shorts, and carried him to Kaede's hut too seek medical attention.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Hi! I hope you enjoyed it! I sure did^_^ And I only wrote it! Well, please don't flame me.....if you do, I will be verry mad, and if I can, I will send you hate e-mail.. And please excuse my spelling. My computer doesn't have a "spell check" on it..../-\sorry!Well, heres a prevuw for the next chapter! ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++  
  
"What do you mean, you can't help him?!"  
  
"Sesshomaru, because of you....he will not..."  
  
" Wait....not........."  
  
"S-ses-Sesshomaru........"  
  
" I'll kill you ALL!! All of you who refused too help him, you will DIE!!"  
  
" I can help....It will not cost a thing..."  
  
"Thank you...How may I repay you...?"  
  
"You are the one with the sword that can bring back the dead, right?"  
  
" Yes....Why?"  
  
" I need you to bring back my brother...he was banished to death by a witch."  
  
" Meow!"  
  
" Shuttup."  
  
" Meo-o-o-ow!!"  
  
" Stupid cats..."  
  
" Well, cheer up Sesshie-san! At least We can be together for-" 


End file.
